Legendary Tales
by Green5Wolf
Summary: Por que cada legenda tiene una historia única que contar, solo tenemos que escucharlos. Pequeños ONESHOTS sobre cada una de las cartas legendarias de Magic: The Gathering.
1. Gwafa Hazid, ventajista

Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ninguna de las cartas legendarias, caminantes de planos u otras posibles cartas que utilice a lo largo de mi paranoia, así que alejen a sus abogados de mí antes de que suelte a los perros.

"_Todos tienen un precio"_

**Capítulo 1**

**Gwafa Hazid, ventajista**

Durante las batallas siempre me ha gustado subirme a un lugar elevado y observarlas con detalle e intentar adivinar la estrategia de nuestro oponente, además de permitirme poder vigilar a aquellos que he sobornado y a la vez escapar de los intentos de asesinato que sufriría si estuviera entre las filas de nuestro ejercito; el único problema era que siempre que me encontraba en esa situación no podía dejar de pensar y eso siempre me deprimía.

Siempre era la misma historia, siempre los mismos dilemas, a veces me pregunto si algo cambia realmente en nuestro mundo.

Millones de hombres luchan por miles de causas, todos creen que pueden cambiar este mundo y que lo que hacen es lo correcto.

Solo es una fachada, algo que quieren hacer creer a los demás, en su interior, todos dudan, todos temen que algo les demuestre que están equivocados.

A veces bastan con unas pocas palabras, otras veces se necesitan acompañarlas con acciones, en algunos casos basta con un poco de dinero.

Yo soy diferente, al menos eso me hago creer a mi mismo cada día, cuando me levanto al amanecer y me asaltan las dudas.

Aunque en el fondo se que en realidad, por mucho que quiera creer lo contrario soy como todos los demás, solo soy uno más de ellos, creo que lo que hago es lo correcto pero en el fondo solo es una mentira más, pues en cuanto la gente deja de mirarme, como pasa con aquellos con los que trato, da igual que acuerdo tengamos, da igual que puros nos creamos, en nuestro interior solo nosotros mandamos sobre nosotros mismos; por eso cuando dejan de observarnos es cuando nos revelamos realmente.

Sin embargo mientras halla alguien cerca, vigilándonos, nunca seremos nosotros mismos, y da igual que sinceros parezcamos, solo cuando estamos en combate con la certeza de nuestra muerte sobre nuestras cabezas nos despojamos del velo de mentiras que portamos y nos revelamos como en verdad somos, ya seamos héroes, villanos, cobardes, asesinos, etc.

Yo soy como los demás, busco algo en lo que creer pero no lo encontraré nunca, porque en el fondo siempre se que lo que busco, es algo inalcanzable, porque al final:

"Todos tienen un precio, y el mío ya ha sido pagado"


	2. Kentaro, el gato sonriente

Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ninguna de las cartas legendarias, caminantes de planos u otras posibles cartas que utilice a lo largo de mi paranoia, así que alejen a sus abogados de mí antes de que suelte a los perros.

"_El vínculo del bushido traerá de regreso a los deshonrados, y yo estaré allí esperando"_

**Capítulo 2**

**Kentaro, el gato sonriente**

El bushido es nuestro código del honor, para los samuráis no hay nada más sagrado o importante que el bushido, gracias a las enseñanzas recogidas en él hemos sido capaces no solo de mejorarnos a nosotros mismos sino también el mundo que nos rodea, pero por su culpa también hemos declarado grandes guerras y cometido grandes atrocidades.

Las guerras, no hay nada que me duela más que ver a gente, tanto enemiga como aliada darse muerte entre ellos, da igual la causa por la que luchen, a veces me pregunto si la justicia que con tanto ahínco defendemos merece tanto derramamiento de sangre.

Solo me consuela el saber que al menos mientras yo este presente las distintas facciones de samuráis lucharan unidas contra el enemigo común, solo mi presencia les disuade de cometer estupideces que podrían llegar no solo a perjudicar a nuestro ejercito, sino además llevarlo a su completa destrucción a manos de nuestros enemigos..

A veces me paro y miro con detenimiento a aquellos que me rodean, muchos me devuelven la mirada, algunos buscan en mí que reafirme sus creencias, otros que les asegure que podrán ver otro día, algunos me miran con orgullo y admiración, otros solo me miran con desprecio.

Tanto les cuesta ver que da igual que color portemos en el exterior, tan ciegos están que son incapaces de ver que en el fondo no existe realmente ningún color, que todos somos iguales mientras nos una el código del bushido y la capacidad de luchar por lo que creemos que es justo.

Hay días en los cuales mis creencias se tambalean, días en los que no dejo de pensar si realmente todo por lo que lucho dará algún fruto en el futuro; sin embargo me sobrepongo por que aunque el anochecer deje un oscuro manto de dudas sobre mí se en el fondo que siempre llegará un nuevo amanecer al día siguiente, un nuevo día que traerá nuevas esperanzas y nuevas promesas de cambio.

He de mantenerme fuerte, no puedo dejar que mi debilidad dañe a los que me rodean aunque sea de manera indirecta, todos hemos de mantenernos firmes, por que solo a través del bushido podremos mejorar el mundo, y da igual que los que nos ayuden hayan sido deshonrados, yo les seguiré guiando a la batalla, esperando y rezando por su redención, por que en el fondo es a través de ellos como conseguiré la mía.


End file.
